


Someone Is Missing(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [10]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Zane tells Jay about a dream he had last night. Jay decides to tell him about Echo Zane.Written by SummerStormFlower, read by me
Series: Ninjago Podfics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Library





	Someone Is Missing(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Someone Is Missing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426729) by [SummerStormFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vfx0pex254ouyso/Someone_Is_Missing.mp3/file)


End file.
